A Life Turned Upside Down
by BoredTeenagersWorld
Summary: Possible Dramione FanFiction. Hermione is starting her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has already been defeated. Hermione was adopted by the Grangers and she doesn't know who her real parents are. The truth will take form and it will change her life forever. But is she ready for it, because she is still just a child...
1. Author's Note

**Dear reader,**

 **I have started this story up again after taking a long break. Hermione is in her last year at Hogwarts (seventh year). Voldemort was defeated in their sixth year. Hermione finds out that she is, in fact, a missing pureblood child, and her life is changed forever. I hope you enjoy!**

 **List of people that are alive in this fanfiction but dead in the books: Lupin, Sirius, Snape, Fred, Lavender, Cedric, Bellatrix (who has gone into hiding)**

 **Professors at Hogwarts:**

 **\- Hogwarts headmaster: Remus Lupin**

 **\- Potions: Severus Snape**

 **\- Defense Against the Dark Arts: Remus Lupin**

 **\- Transfiguration: Minerva McGonagall**

 **\- Care of Magical Creatures: Rubeus Hagrid**

 **\- History of Magic: Cuthbert Binns**

 **\- Divination: Sybill Trelawney**

 **\- Herbology: Pomona Sprout**

 **\- Charms: Filius Flitwick**

 **\- Astronomy: Aurora Sinistra**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **BoredTeenagersWorld**


	2. Chapter 1 Final Year at Hogwarts

**A/N: You will find that this does not stick to the books or the movies. I am not a very good writer so please do not leave any negative comments about it. Any hate in the comments will be blocked. Thank you.**

 **I had dropped this story about a year ago and I have decided to give it another shot.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own any of the characters or anything that comes from the story.**

 **This is a possible Dramione Fanfiction.**

 **This story is rated M. You are more than welcome to leave reviews or constructive feedback.**

 **I really hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 1. FINAL YEAR AT HOGWARTS**

Monday, September 1st

Hermione Granger hurried down the stairs and into the living room. It was a warm September morning and the early morning sun wash shining into the living room. At 10:30 o'clock, Hermione would be boarding the train to go to Hogwarts for her final year.

"Morning darling" called Mrs. Granger from the kitchen.

"Morning mum" Hermione answered walking into the kitchen. Hermione knew Mrs. Granger wasn't her real mother and that she had been adopted when she was a baby. Hermione had tried to trace back to her biological parents but she never found anything and as the years went by she worried less about it. She presumed they had probably passed away. She had been raised lovingly by Mr. and Mrs. Granger as if she had been theirs and she was grateful for all of their love and support and she loved them endlessly.

"Help set the table please Hermione, your father will be back in a minute from the supermarket," added Mrs. Granger. She was preparing an English breakfast as Hermione was traveling back to Hogwarts in a couple of hours. Hermione lay three plates, three glasses and three sets of cutlery on the table and looked at the clock. 8:42 am, she noted to herself. She would have to leave in about an hour. While Hermione was filling up the jug of water they heard the key turning in the door. Hermione went into the hall to help carry in the shopping.

"Morning princess, sleep well?" asked Mr. Granger squeezing Hermione's shoulder.

"Yep!" Hermione replied grinning. She placed the bags on the counter and put away the groceries. Mr. Granger brought in the last couple of bags in and helped Hermione put the rest of the shopping away while Mrs. Granger places the plates of eggs, bacon, toast, beans, and sausages on the table. They all sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Are you nervous?" asked Mrs. Granger smiling at Hermione.

"Not at all, I can't wait!" she replied enthusiastically. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other and shared a smile.

"Look at how grown-up you are now" added Mr. Granger squeezing Hermione's hand. Hermione's smile was huge and there were little twinkles in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was going back to Hogwarts for her final year and she didn't have to worry about anything except for her exams. She cleared away her plate and went upstairs. She looked at her clean room and smiled. She was sure going to miss this room. The sun was shining in through her half-open blinds, onto her bed. She pulled open the blinds and opened the window. The warm September breeze whooshed into the room, and she could hear the birds singing. Hermione went to her bedside table and picked up her watch. She put it on and read the time. 9:14. She quickly put on a pair of stud earrings, put on her silver bracelet with her date of birth and her initials on it and went to her chest of drawers. She pulled out a thigh-length green skirt and white short sleeve top with black horizontal stripes. She put them on and tucked the top into the skirt. Then she put on a pair of black sockets and a pair of black puma shoes. She brushed her hair and tied it in a loose ponytail to get it out of her face. Hermione went into her bathroom and washed her face, put on moisturizer and brushed her teeth. She then went back into her room and sat on the floor in front of her mirror. Hermione put on some mascara and carefully did winged eyeliner and finished by putting on lip balm. She put all her makeup in her makeup bag and put it in her open case that was on her bed. She shut her case and walked to her desk. She picked up her letter from Hogwarts informing her that she was to be Head Girl that year and put it in the front pocket of her rucksack. She quickly picked up her school books and put them in her bag. She took her wand out of her desk drawer, put it in her bag and zipped it shut. She looked around her room to see if she'd forgotten anything, went to grab her toiletries in the bathroom, put them in her trunk and zipped it shut. She flung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her trunk and hauled them down the stairs. She put her bags down at the foot of the stairs and went back up to her room. She shut her window and looked at herself in the mirror. Hermione smiled. She could feel the excitement bubbling inside her stomach. She untied her hair and took the green ribbon that was on her vanity. Leaving her room, she took one more look before shutting the door. Hermione went down the stairs and put the ribbon in the front pocket of her rucksack.

"If you forget anything just write us a letter and we'll send it to you," said Mrs. Granger smiling at her.

"I don't think I've forgotten anything but I will" replied Hermione. She hugged Mrs. Granger. "I'm going to miss you" she mumbled. Mrs. Granger hugged her tight.

"Me too darling" she replied softly.

"9:45 time to go, you don't want to be late" called Mr. Granger. Hermione smiled and let go of her mother. She went to kiss Crookshanks goodbye.

"Get well soon ok buddy" Hermione cooed to Crookshanks. He was sick so Hermione was unable to bring him to Hogwarts for this term. Hermione grabbed her rucksack and helped her father carry her trunk to the car. Mrs. Granger stood by the door and watched them.

"Have a great term darling" she called waving at Hermione. Hermione smiled, waved at her and got into the car. She shut the door and her father climbed into the driver's seat.

"Off to the station," he said enthusiastically. He started the car and they drove off.

10:27. They arrived in the station parking and parked the car. Hermione went to get a trolley while Mr. Granger took the trunk out of the car. They put the trunk on the trolley and headed off into the station.

"The seventh year huh?" said Mr. Granger smiling at her. "Should be a piece of cake since you beat the 'All Evil'" he added grinning. Hermione grinned back.

"There's a new type of evil this year, the N.E.W.T.s" she replied and mimicked fainting. Mr. Granger laughed.

"You'll do great, you always do" he answered squeezing her shoulder. They smiled at each other.

"Hermioneeeee!" came a high pitched squeal from behind Hermione. She turned around just in time to see a flash of red and Ginny Weasley crashed right into her, sending them both toppling over. They both got up laughing and hugged again.

"Hi you," said Hermione grinning.

"You definitely were happy to see her," said Mr. Granger. Hermione and Ginny both laughed.

"For sure, I've missed you so much 'Mione" replied Ginny beaming.

"Missed you too" she replied grinning.

"Ginerva Weasley!" called Mrs. Weasley's angry voice. They turned to see her storming up to them. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run off in a crowed station!"

"Sorry mum, it's just I'm so happy to see Hermione" replied Ginny turning slightly red.

"You smashed into her like a bulldozer!" added Mrs. Weasley. Ginny turned redder.

"Oh don't worry about it, it didn't hurt," said Hermione. "It's great to see you" she added trying to change the subject. Mrs. Weasley beamed at Hermione.

"Oh, it is wonderful to see you too" gushed Mrs. Weasley hugging Hermione tight. "It's good to see you too Micheal" added Mrs. Weasley turning to Mr. Granger.

"Always a pleasure" he replied smiling at Mrs. Weasley.

"How's Eve?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"She's good, a lot of work" replied Mr. Granger. Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other and all four of them walked towards the station.

"How was your summer" asked, Hermione.

"Pretty good, Ron was annoying and Lavender came over A LOT" replied Ginny rolling her eyes. Hermione giggled.

"At least he's happy" she replied. Ginny groaned.

"Yes ok but if I hear her say 'Ron-Ron' one more time I think I'll cry" Ginny grunted. Hermione laughed at this.

"Oh, how I missed you!" sighed Hermione hugging her best friend. They arrived at the platforms nine and ten and stopped.

"I'll say goodbye here cupcake," said Mr. Granger. Hermione gave him a big hug and smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Don't forget to write to your mother and me" he added grinning.

"Of course I won't" Hermione replied.

"You're going to kill this year" finished Mr. Granger nudging Hermione.

"Thanks, dad I love you"

"I love you too" he replied. She hugged him and he kissed her on the forehead. He watched Hermione and Ginny disappear with their trolleys in the wall between the two platforms and smiled. "Love you darling" he mumbled and walked back to his car.

When Hermione and Ginny arrived on the platform it was swarming with witches and wizards. Hermione grinned. "How I've missed this," she thought to herself. The two girls put their trunks on the train and grabbed their rucksacks.

"Let's go find Harry and Ron," said Ginny and together they walked through the crowd. Hermione saw Cho with her mother, Padma, and Parvati pushing their trunks, Panzy with her Slytherin gang and many other familiar faces. "Harry! Ron!" called Ginny waving at them. Hermione grinned as she saw her two best friends. She ran up to them and hugged them both.

"Oh I missed you guys!" she exclaimed grinning.

"Missed you too Hermione!" replied Harry grinning back.

"God you're short" added Ron grinning.

"Shut up" Hermione replied pushing Ron and giggling.

"Let's go get seats," said Harry and all four of them climbed onto the train. Ginny went off to see Luna so Harry, Ron, and Hermione found an empty compartment and sat down. "No Crookshanks?" asked Harry.

"Nope he's still sick" replied Hermione.

"Who do you think is Head Boy?" asked Ron. They all looked at each other. Surprisingly neither Harry nor Ron was head boy and no one knew who it was.

"I'll find out soon enough" replied Hermione. "I'll have to talk to the prefects with him," she added. They sat down and looked out the window.

"How was Canada?" asked Harry.

"It was great! I saw family friends and we visited Montreal, Ottawa and Toronto" replied Hermione smiling. "I saw Niagara Falls" she added.

"Wow, The Dursleys have always wanted to see Niagara Falls" replied Harry looking amazed.

"See who?" asked Ron looking puzzled. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Not who Ronald, Niagara Falls is a huge waterfall, one of the seven wonders of the muggle world" replied Hermione.

"Ooooh, well you could have said" replied Ron turning red. Just the Lavender walked past.

"Hi Harry, hi Hermione, hi Ron-Ron," said Lavender.

"Hi, Lavender replied Harry and Hermione simultaneously.

"Morning Lav-Lav, how are you," said Ron getting up and hugging her. Lavender and Ron left the compartment.

"Ginny's sick of them apparently" whispered Hermione.

"She's not the only one" muttered Harry. "Don't get me wrong, Ron's happy and that's great and Lavender is great, I just don't appreciate her trying to get ME to call him 'Ron-Ron'" Hermione snickered.

"She tried to get you to call him that?" she asked.

"Yep," Harry muttered. Just the Ginny walked in.

"Where's Ron?" she asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other

"Lav-Lav" they replied in sync. Ginny pulled a face and they all laughed. Hermione checked her watch. 10:47.

"I'm going to go find the prefects and make sure everyone is on the train," said Hermione. She got up, grabbed her rucksack and left the compartment. She went to the bathroom and changed into her school uniform; white shirt, grey skirt, dark grey v neck jumper with the Gryffindor emblem and red and yellow on the seems, Gryffindor colored tie, grey knee-high socks, and black flat shoes. Once changed Hermione popped her bag back in the compartment, which was now empty, she noted and went down to the front of the train to the prefect's carriage. "Hi everybody," said Hermione walking into the carriage. 8 heads turned to look at her.

"Hello" they all murmured back. Hermione smiled at them.

"Ok so, Professor Lupin will give you more detail about what your roles as prefects will be notably at school and on the school grounds but right now I'll explain your roles on the train." Hermione started. They all looked a little nervous. "Don't worry" Hermione continued smiling. "It's very simple tasks such as helping with departure and arrival and patrolling the corridors every now and then in case a fight breaks through or something, but that rarely happens" concluded Hermione. She looked at her watch. "Right it's 10:55, the train leaves in precisely 5 minutes; Gryffindor prefects go to the forth train door, Ravenclaw prefects the third, Hufflepuff prefects the second and Slytherin prefects the first, go call for the last students and wait by the door until the whistle goes then get on and come back here." finished Hermione.

"Listen to Granger" smirked a voice. Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy standing at the compartment door with the Head Boy badge pinned to his chest. All the prefects gaped at Draco. "Run along," he said in a sly voice. They all hurried past him and Hermione was left standing alone in the compartment staring at Draco. "I presume ur surprised Potter or Weasel Bee isn't Head Boy," he said in a low voice moving forward slightly. "Where even are they?" he asked stepping closer. "I'm surprised they left you alone Granger" he added, a smirk on his face and stepping even closer, forcing Hermione to step back. "They're always so... protective," he said, backing Hermione against the window. Hermione pressed her back against the window and could feel his breath on her cheek. Draco could feel Hermione's breath on his neck. He smirked and moved away, watching Hermione let out a silent sigh of relief. Hermione heard the conductor blow the whistle. She looked at her watch. 11 on the dot. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked out the window. She saw witches and wizards waving and the train started to move. The prefects appeared behind Draco.

"Let them through Malfoy," said Hermione. Draco smirked and moved out of the way. They all hurried in looking from Hermione to Draco. Hermione felt flustered. "Want to explain the patrolling?" Hermione asked Draco glancing over at him.

"No, I'm all good Granger" Draco replied smirking. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, patrolling" started Hermione turning her back to Draco. "you will each have a section to patrol at 12 pm 2 pm and 4 pm," said Hermione. "Gryffindor you patrol the first section, Ravenclaw the second, Hufflepuff the third and Slytherin the forth," added Hermione. "Either Draco or I will come and see you before patrol time to inform you" finished Hermione. She looked at the prefects before adding "Oh and come back here around quarter to five so I can inform you about your roles for arrival". The prefects nodded. "Alright, have fun," said Hermione with a smile and she held open the compartment door for the prefects to go through. When they were all out Hermione let the compartment door shut and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She adjusted her watch and pulled the compartment door open but before she could walk through a strong arm snapped it shut and spun her around pressing her against the wall. Hermione was staring into Draco's pale blue eyes, their faces inches away from each other.

"I guess we're going to see a lot of each other this year Granger" smirked Draco. "You'll have to get used to it"

"I guess so" she replied with a shaky voice. With that Draco walked out of the compartment without a second glance. Hermione stared after him taken aback. She shook her head and walked out of the compartment to go find Harry and Ron, pushing the memory out of her mind. She got back to the compartment and found Harry and Ron.

"There you are, we were going to go look for you," said Ron as Hermione sat down.

"Sorry" replied Hermione.

"So who's Head Boy?" asked Harry. Hermione groaned.

"Malfoy" she replied rolling her eyes. Harry stared at her and Ron's mouth fell open.

"No way..." whispered Harry.

"Why him?" whined Ron.

"I don't know" Hermione replied. She sighed and lent back.

"Worst comes t worse I'll just buy a ferret and put it on his desk" smirked Ron. Harry grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Ronald" sighed Hermione smiling a little.

"Brilliant" exclaimed Harry grinning.

"Imagine the look on his face" added Ron snorting. The trio burst out laughing. Hermione sat back and smiled.

"This going to be a good year," Hermione thought to herself.

The rest of the train ride was very pleasant. Hermione checked on the prefects before the patrol times and she spent the train ride catching up with her friends and having a laugh. As the train neared Hogsmeed Hermione Hermione looked at her watch. 4:43. She got up, put her book into her rucksack and shut it.

"I have to go see the prefects" Hermione informed Harry and Ron. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Alright 'Mione" replied Ron nudging her.

"Meet you at the carriages?" asked Harry.

"Yep" replied Hermione.

"And good luck with Draco" added Harry. Hermione pulled a face.

"If he bothers you just tell him I have a ferret" added Ron smirking. Hermione grinned, walked out of the compartment and down the corridor. She pushed the prefects' compartment door open and let herself in. Just before Hermione was about to stary speaking Draco walked in and lent against the door.

"Alright so when we arrive you will be at the four train doors and you will give directions to the students, first-years all towards Hagrid so that he can bring them by boat and the others towards the carriages," said Hermione. "Does everyone have their hand luggage with them?" she asked. They nodded. Hermione looked at her watch. "Alright it's 4:57, Gryffindor prefects first door, Ravenclaw second door, Hufflepuff the third and Slytherin the end door" she concluded. Hermione held to compartment door open for the prefects and they all went to their door. She picked up her rucksack, glanced over at Draco and walked out.


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome Back

**A/N: You will find that this does not stick to the books or the movies. I did some research on the Gryffindor girls' dormitory, notably Hermione's room and I found that she shared a room with four other girls; Lavender, Parvati, Fay and a fourth girl that is unnamed (she was referred to as Fay Dunba's friend). As I couldn't find the girl's name anywhere I decided to name her 'Luice Sweeney' as I needed a name for the story and because I couldn't think of anything else to do. As usual, any hate in the comments will be blocked.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own any of the characters or anything that comes from the story.**

 **This is a possible Dramione Fanfiction.**

 **How regularly would you like me to post?**

 **This story is rated M. You are more than welcome to leave reviews or constructive feedback.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 2. WELCOME BACK**

Monday, September 1st

The sun was low when Hermione climbed off the train onto Hogsmeed's station. She set off towards the carriages to join her friends. When she arrived at the carriages few people were still there. Hermione spotted her friends and walked towards them.

"There you are 'Mione," said Harry grinning at her.

"Draco wasn't too annoying?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head smiling.

"Didn't take any notice of him" Hermione replied.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, come join us!" called Ginny. The three of them climbed into the carriage where Ginny, Neville, and Luna were waiting.

"How was your break Neville?" asked Hermione smiling at Neville.

"Oh, just the usual. I stayed with my grandmother" replied Neville.

"I went to Ireland" added Luna in a calm voice.

"Wow" replied Hermione. "What did you do there?"

"Oh, just visited distant relatives" replied Luna in a daydreamlike voice.

"I went to Canada," said Hermione.

"And I lived through hell, Ron-Ron and Lav-Lav type of hell" grunted Ginny. Everyone laughed.

"You weren't alone" added Harry nudging Ginny. Ginny smiled at him.

"We aren't that bad" muttered Ron. They all laughed.

"Don't worry mate, we're all happy for you two" answered Harry.

"Yeah, we really are" added Ginny smiling at him. "It's just fun to make fun of you," she said grinning. The little carriage made it's way up to Hogwarts while the six of them had time to catch up and have a laugh.

They arrived at Hogwarts and everyone filed into the great hall. Hermione sat between Harry and Ginny and Ron in front of her. Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy who was sitting directly behind Ron on the Slytherin table. She rolled her eyes and turned to Harry.

"Isn't it great that Professor Lupin is headmaster?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah it is, I must admit I'm surprised it wasn't McGonagall or Snape" Harry answered.

"Neither of them wanted to take up the post," said Hermione shrugging.

"I think it's a nice change" chirped Ginny.

"He was a great teacher back in our third year," said Hermione.

"He's going to be great" added Harry.

"Are you still going to study to become an Auror, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes probably, I sti-"

"Ron-Ron!" cried Lavender cutting Harry off. She hugged Ron tightly and smiled at him. "Where have you been?" she asked giggling and she kissed him.

"I know how we said we were happy for him but come on, that's a sickening sight," muttered Ginny. "I mean, give the guy a rest." Both Harry and Hermione had to choke back laughter.

"Attention everyone," called Mrs. McGonagall. The room fell silent and everyone turned to look at her. "Professor Lupin would like to say a few words." Professor Lupin rose.

"Last year was disastrous for all of us, but we can now say that that is all in the past now. This is the start of a new year and I will expect each and every one of you to work hard. You all know that the school was practically in ruins after June last year. The biggest damage has been fixed but naturally, there are still things that need taking care of. Despite all of this the OWLs and NEWTs will still be taking place at the end of the year so for those who are in their fifth and seventh year, hard work will be expected from all of you. So that everyone is aware, this year your teachers for each subject are; Professor Snape for Potions, Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration, Professor Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Binns for History of Magic, Professor Trelawney and Professor Firenze for Divination, Professor Flitwick for Charms, Professor Sprout for Herbology, Professor Sinistra and Professor Firenze for Astronomy, and I shall also be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as being your Headmaster. And finally, will both Head Boy and Head Girl come to my office after the feast, thank you." Professor Lupin paused and looked around the room. "With all that said, let the feast begin." and with those words said the feast appeared. No one talked much during that meal. Ron was busy trying to eat while Lavender was all over him and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were too hungry to have a real conversation. When the feast was finished and everyone had eaten as much as they could, Harry, Ron, and Ginny got up.

"You coming 'Mione?" asked Ron. Hermione shook her head.

"I have to go see Lupin, remember?" she replied.

"Oh, right" Ron replied.

"Meet us in the common room when it's over?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded.

"Sure thing" she replied smiling. They smiled at each other and Harry and Ron walked away. Ginny waved at Hermione and followed the two boys. Hermione watched them walk away for a second and then turned and headed off to Lupin's office. Hermione was walking along a candlelit corridor when she felt a hand close tightly on her shoulder and spin her around, pressing her back against the wall. There she stood pressed against the wall, staring right at Draco Malfoy.

"You shouldn't be wandering around the corridors Granger" he smirked, his lips inches from her ear. Hermione felt his breath on her neck and it made her feel uneasy.

"I'm not wandering, I'm going to see Professor Lupin" she replied trying to keep her voice neutral. Draco gave a small chuckle.

"So am I Granger" Draco whispered. He leaned in so that his lips were nearly touching hers and held her gaze for a while. Then he stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair watching her. Hermione relaxed and let out a small sigh. "Lead the way Granger" smirked Draco and without a second glance, Hermione headed to Lupin's office once more, closely followed by Draco. When they arrived outside the door Hermione knocked shyly.

"Come in" came Professor Lupin's calm voice from inside the office. Hermione opened the door and in she and Draco came. "Ah, good evening you two," said Lupin.

"Good evening Professor" replied Hermione politely.

"I won't keep you too long I just have a couple of things to say and something to give to you both" He opened his desk drawer, pulled out two keys and handed one to Hermione and the other to Draco. "Those are keys to your shared private common room and study, you two, not counting myself, are the only ones with a key to it." He paused and looked at the two of them. "Naturally you are allowed to invite a few friends too, but no more than three or four at a time." He sat back. "As head boy and girl you have privileges but you also have responsibilities. You have both been chosen not only because you seem fit to be head boy and girl or because you two were both prefects prior but because you both have a high level when it comes to your work and in past years you have been managing your work very well. This is a very important year for both of you, as for the rest of the seventh grade, but I believe you two will be able to manage these responsibilities as well as your workload. If there is a problem and you are not able to manage everything you are more than welcome to come and see me and we can sort things out. But I highly doubt that will be necessary." Professor Lupin smiled at them. "With that said you may go now." Hermione and Draco both thanked him and left.

"Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, in our 'private' common room," smirked Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes as they both walked back to the great hall. She glanced at him.

"I'm surprised you would even consider using it," she said dryly. They both stopped.

"Of course I will. No teachers bother you in there" replied Draco with a chuckle. Hermione raised an eyebrow, shook her head and turned to leave but Draco grabbed her arm. "See you, tomorrow Granger," he said in a low voice. Hermione shrugged him off.

"Yeah, yeah see you" she replied dryly and left. Draco watched her walk away before turning to go to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

"'Mione over here" called Ron as Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh where's Lavender?" asked Hermione sharing a smile with Harry.

"Lav-Lav is in her room with her friends," replied Ginny imitating Lavender's voice. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "On a more serious note she should come back down in a couple of minutes, so tell us what Lupin said," added Ginny

"Oh, he gave both Draco and I a key to our own private common room," replied Hermione. Seeing the disapproving look on both Harry and Ron's face she added "I'm allowed to bring people with me. Don't worry I'm' not going there alone.

"Bring me with you, please Hermione" begged Ginny. Hermione laughed.

"Of course I will," she replied smiling.

"Thanks," said Ginny grinning.

"Oh I've just remembered" exclaimed Hermione. She opened her bag and took out two wrapped presents and handed one to Harry and the other to Ginny. "Happy late birthdays," she said laughing.

"Oh I have a present for you too," said Harry grabbing his bag.

"Me too," said Ginny grabbing her bag. Harry gave Hermione a present and Ginny handed Hermione her one. Ron grabbed his bag and handed a present to Hermione.

"I already gave Gin and Harry their presents" explained Ron.

"Thank you guys," said Hermione.

"Thanks," said Ginny and Harry grinning. Hermione opened Ginny's present which was a pair of pearl earrings, Harry's present was a white quill and a white marble inkpot and Ron's present was a box of Berty Bot's evert flavored beans and a picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione from the train ride back from Hogwarts before last summer.

"These are so nice thank you so much" gasped Hermione. "I love them" She hugged them each.

"Thanks for the little snitch pen Hermione," said Harry grinning at her.

"The bracelet is lovely Hermione" exclaimed Ginny beaming. Harry helped Ginny put the bracelet on. "Thanks," Ginny said to Harry.

"No problem Gin" replied Harry. All four of them grinned.

"This is going to be a great year," said Ginny grinning.

"Loving the optimism" added Hermione laughing.

"Ron-Ron!" cried Lavander coming down the stairs.

"Here she comes" muttered Ginny "Maybe not the best year after all" Ginny mumbled just before Lavender jumped into Ron's arms. Harry and Hermione giggled. Hermione looked at her watch. 10:13.

"It's pretty late, shouldn't we head up and start unpacking before going to bed," said Hermione getting up. Harry and Ron groaned.

"Yeah, we should" added Ginny getting up.

"Oh come on Gin" whined Ron.

"We have a long day tomorrow Ronald" added Hermione raising her eyebrows at him but smiling. Ron sighed and Harry grinned.

"Night girls" called Harry as the two girls headed up the stairs.

"Night!" they called back.

At the top of the stairs, Hermione hugged Ginny goodnight and then pushed the dormitory door open. She saw Fay and Lucie already in the dormitory and smiled.

"Hey you two," said Hermione smiling at them.

"Hermione!" cried Lucie rushing to hug Hermione.

"Lucie! Oh, it's good to see you" replied Hermione laughing. She then hugged Fay. "How were your summers?" Hermione asked the two girls.

"I went to Ireland" answered Lucie.

"And I went to see my cousins" added Fay.

"That's your bed, on the right, by the door" informed Lucie "It's next to mine" she added with a smile.

"We're sorry that you don't have a choice but Lucie and I took those two beds," said Fay pointing at the bed in the middle and the bed on the right to it "and Lavender and Parvati took the two beds on the left so that was the only one left."

"Oh it's fine don't worry about it" answered Hermione with a smile "I really don't mind being next to Lucie" she added laughing. Hermione pushed her case under her bed. "She would unpack it tomorrow," she thought as a wave of tiredness rushed over her. She put her school bag next to her bedside locker and looked at her watch. "Gosh it's 10:30 already?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, traveling days goes by fast" replied Fay. She was brushing her hair and Lucie was getting changed into her nighty.

"Tell me about it" muttered Hermione. She quickly got changed, brushed her teeth, washed her face and was pretty much ready for bed. She sat on her bed and smiled to herself. "Oh it's good to be back," she thought to herself.

"Hermione?" asked Lucie. "Do you think you could plat my hair?" she looked hopefully at Hermione.

"Of course Lucie" Hermione answered. She loved platting Lucie's long hair.

Halfway through the second plat Lavender and Parvati walked in.

"Hi, Hermione" called Parvati cheerfully.

"Hey" replied Hermione.

"Wow, those plats look really nice" added Parvati "Could you plat my hair tomorrow morning," she asked.

"Sure" Hermione replied. She tied the plat and said to Lucie "All done" Lucie bounced up and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Lucie with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh, Hermione?" asked Lavender.

"Mhm," Hermione replied turning to look at Lavender. She looked a little embarrassed.

"Well you know I'm dating Ron" started Lavender. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"How could I not know he's my best friend and all he does is talk about you," said Hermione. Lavender smiled.

"He talks about me?" she asked.

"Only good things don't worry" Hermione replied grinning. Lavender blushed and smiled.

"Well, you know how you two had chemistry and like now you're fine but before you two dated back in our fifth year" continued Lavender. Hermione pulled a face.

"Yeah... That was kind of stupid I must admit, he and I were always better as friends" replied Hermione. She looked at Lavender and added "That's all in the past now Lav don't worry. There is only friendship between him and me now, nothing more."

"I know, I know. I was just wondering if it was awkward between you and me" finished Lavender. Hermione stared blankly at Lavender so she added "Because he's your ex and now I'm dating him" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, Lavender don't be silly. He and I are just friends and I'm happy for you two" Hermione replied. "Honestly, there's nothing to worry about" Lavender let out a sigh.

"Oh good. I was worried you were mad at me because you left when I came down" she explained.

"No no not at all, I just thought it was late and I should get ready for bed," Hemione answered smiling.

"Talking about late, it's 11:00 o'clock" added Fay.

"Oh and we have to get up early tomorrow" whined Parvati.

"Gosh, I hate mornings" added Lucie grumpily "I'm already in a bad mood just thinking about it" everyone laughed at that and Hermione hopped into bed. Lavender and Parvati quickly got changed, brushed their teeth and hopped into bed. Everyone turned off their lights.

"Good night everyone" whispered Lucie.

"Good night" answered Parvati.

"Night," said Hermione and Lavender.

"I'm gonna shut my eyes and the next thing I'll know is Fay will be saying "wake up you're late" and I'll still be really tired" moaned Lucie. Everyone laughed.

"Go to sleep Lucie" shushed Fay but you could hear the smile on her face. Hermione rolled over and stared out of the window. She could see the moon and hear an owl hooting. "Welcome back Hermione," she thought to herself. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face and excitement bubbling in her stomach. A new year with a ton of surprises was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 3 A Very Long First Day

**A/N: You will find that this does not stick to the books or the movies. Any hate in the comments will be blocked.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own any of the characters or anything that comes from the story.**

 **This is a possible Dramione Fanfiction.**

 **I am really sorry I haven't been active at all the past months, I have been completely overwhelmed with homework and studying but I am back with the third chapter of the story A Life Turned Upside Down. I will try and post as regularly as I can but I can't promise anything right now. How often would you like me to post a chapter?**

 **This story is rated M. You are welcome to leave feedback, review or request.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 3. A VERY LONG FIRST DAY**

Tuesday, September 2nd

6:20. Hermione's alarm went off. She rolled over and turned it off. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. Fay, Lucie, and Parvati were still sleeping. Lavender's bed was empty and Hermione could hear the water running in the shower. She got up and looked out the window. The sun was creeping up over the horizon. She could hear the birds singing and she smiled. Hermione made her bed and lay her uniform out on her bed. She tied her hair up and pulled her case out from under her bed. She opened it, grabbed her toiletry bag and went into the bathroom. She splashed her face with water, filled up a glass of water and drank it.

"Morning," said Lavender smiling at Hermione.

"Morning," Hermione replied smiling back. "Slept well?"

"A bit tired but yeah" replied Lavender. "You?"

"Pretty well" Hermione answered. She brushed her teeth and went back into the room.

Fay was standing over Lucie and shaking her shoulder. "Lucie wake up!" Fay insisted. Lucie groaned and rolled over "come on get up lazy bones" begged Fay.

"Don't want to" muttered Lucie sticking her head under her pillow. Hermione smiled. Parvati sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning," said Parvati.

"Morning" replied Hermione. Lavender came out of the bathroom and hugged Parvati. Hermione grabbed her hairbrush and went back into the bathroom. Parvati walked into the bathroom. "Slept well?" asked Hermione.

"Very well. But obviously not as well as Lucie, she doesn't want to wake up" replied Parvati and they both laughed. Hermione brushed her hair and Lavender popped her head around the door.

"Do either of you have moisturizer I can borrow?" asked Lavender. "I forgot mine at home," she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Sure, here" Hermione replied handing it to Lavender.

"Thank you so much, I'll write to my parents this evening to ask them to send mine" added Lavender.

"Oh, I need to write to my parents too" added Hermione. She picked up her things and left the bathroom.

"Lucie for God's sake wake up!" cried Fay. Lucie rolled over and fell off her bed. She landed with a thud.

"What day is it?" she muttered. Hermione laughed. She got changed into her uniform and sat down. Lucie got up and walked into the bathroom. Parvati walked out of the bathroom dressed and glowing.

"Hermione, can you plat my hair, please? asked Parvati.

"Of course!" replied Hermione smiling. Parvati sat down on Hermine's bed and Hermione brushed her hair. She platted Parvati's long hair into two neat plats and when she finished Lavender walked in. "All done," Hermione said to Parvati in a cheerful tone.

"Thank you, Hermione, you're the best!" replied Parvati with a huge grin and she hugged Hermione tight.

"Anytime, your hair is beautiful" replied Hermione grinning.

"Wow, Parvati those plats are beautiful" bushed Lavender. "Once again you outdid yourself Hermione" added Lavender with a smile.

"Aww thanks, Lav" replied Hermione with a smile.

"Why is Lucie taking so long in the bathroom? Come on you guys it's 7:30, we don't have much time," muttered Fay. Lavender grinned.

"She's painting her nails" replied Lavender. Hermione and Parvati shared a smile. They all turned to look at Fay.

"She's WHAT?" cried Fay running to the bathroom. "Lucie hurry up will you, we won't have time to eat!" Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati laughed. Lucie entered the room looking sheepish.

"Sorry Fay" she mumbled. Fay sighed and made her bed.

"Just get ready Lucie" she muttered.

"But I am ready!" Lucie protested.

"No, you're not" groaned Fay "You haven't made your bed and you aren't wearing your shoes. Parvati put your shoes on, Lav-"

"I'm ready!" Lavender exclaimed.

"No. Your bed" replied Fay pointing at Lavender's unmade bed.

"But-" started Lavender.

"No but's hurry up and make your bed," said Fay cutting Lavender off. "Hermione, please tell me you're ready," she added in a pleading voice.

"I think so" replied Hermione. "I just need to pack my bag but I'll do it after breakfast"

"If we have time to eat breakfast" added Fay.

"I'm ready" exclaimed Parvati.

"So am I" added Lavender.

"I can't find my other shoe!" cried out Lucie.

"By the door, Luce" replied Lavender pointing at Lucie's shoe. Lucie hastily put it on and stood up beaming.

"All done!" she cried grinning.

"Alright let's go then!" exclaimed Fay. The five girls left the dormitory and headed to the great hall.

"'Mione, Lav-Lav, over here!" called Ron as the girls walked into the great hall.

"What took you so long?" asked Harry. Ginny grinned at Hermione as she sat down next to Harry and Lavender sat next to Ron.

"Lucie" Hermione and Lavender replied in unison. Ginny grinned.

"Again?" asked Harry.

"Always" replied Hermione with a sigh.

"Gosh, I wish I was in your dorm." Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, it's a laugh" added Lavender with a smile.

"So what have we missed?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing really" Ginny shrugged. Just then Professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"Here are your timetables for this term," she said handing them out. The kids muttered thanks and Professor McGonagall walked away. Hermione studied her timetable eagerly.

"Oh look we have Defence Against the Dark Arts this morning with Professor Lupin" she exclaimed happily.

"And double Potions tomorrow afternoon" groaned Ron.

"This is going to be a long term" sighed Harry.

"It could be a lot worse" added Lavender. "We could start at 8:00 every day"

"See, we didn't even have to rush," said Lucie with a smile. Fay groaned and the others grinned.

"God you are amazing Lucie," said Ginny grinning.

"It's a talent" Lucie replied winking and everyone laughed.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon" pointed out Harry.

"Oh I've missed Hagrid" exclaimed Ginny. She grinned at Hermione.

"I need to go get my bag, who's coming with me to go get out school books?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at the floor. Harry accidentally made eye contact with Hermione. "Harry please come with me," said Hermione with a smile. Ginny giggled.

"You shouldn't have looked at her Harry" Ginny added. Hermione scowled.

"He's going to have to go get them anyway" Hermione muttered.

"That's true" sighed Harry getting up. "Let's go" The two of them walked back to Gryffindor Tower to get their bags.

"Want to come with me to check out Head Boy and Girl common room?" Hermione asked Harry after they had collected their books. Harry grinned.

"You bet!" he answered. Hermione took the key out of her pocket and opened the common room door. The room was large and rounded. There was a balcony with a view of the lake and the sun was shining in on the polished floorboards. There was a chimney with chairs and a sofa placed around it and a clock next to it. There were two desks made out of wood, both with a chair with velvet backs and a small shelf next to both of them "To tidy away your school books" noted Hermione in her head. There was a bookshelf too on the far wall, parchment, spare quills, and even a small telescope. "Wow" breathed Harry.

"Yeah" replied Hermione. She smiled at herself. "It's so beautiful," she thought to herself.

"You are one lucky girl," said Harry.

"I'm obviously going to let you come here," said Hermione grinning at Harry.

"You're the best" replied Harry. "This is amazing" Hermione walked towards the desk that was by the balcony and put her Potions and History of Magic book on the desk. She turned to Harry.

"Ladies first obviously, Draco can have the other desk," Hermione said smiling. Harry grinned.

"Exactly" he replied. Hermione looked around the room again. She looked at the clock. 8:40.

"Let's go find Ron and make our way to Divination," said Hermione. Harry nodded. They left the room and Hermione locked the door. They found Ron in the Gryffindor common room and the three of them set off towards Divination.

The day went by surprisingly fast and by five o'clock Hermione was already really tired. After Transfiguration, she went to Head Boy and Girl common room to drop off her books. She unlocked the door and let herself in. A small fire was crackling away in the grate and Hermione smiled. She sat down at her desk and took out her Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures books and put them on the shelf. She took out a piece of parchment and the quill Harry gave her and started writing.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't write to you last night, I was so overwhelmed by everything and time went by really fast._

 _This year is going to be a lot of hard work but I'm looking for it._

 _As Head Girl I have my own common room that I share with the Head Boy, it's really nice._

 _I miss you but I am really happy to be here._

 _I hope Crookshanks is better by winter term so I can take him with me._

 _Do send him my love._

 _Harry, Ron, and Ginny all gave me really nice birthday presents._

 _I don't have much news yet but I am really happy here and I'm so happy to see all my friends._

 _I hope you two are having a very peaceful time and I hope you're enjoying work._

 _I'll write to you soon._

 _Love you,_

 _Hermione xxx_

Hermione put down her quill and rolled up the letter. She went to the owlery, tied the letter to a barn owl. She watched the owl fly away and walked back to the Head Boy and Girl common room. She opened the door and walked to the desk.

"Granger," said Draco Malfoy with a smirk. Hermione jumped and spun around.

"You don't have to scare me like that" Hermione answered dryly.

"I know but it's fun" replied Draco chuckling. "I'm surprised you're in here alone" he noted. Hermione picked up her bag.

"I was just coming to get my bag, I have Astronomy" replied Hermione dryly. Draco smirked.

"Told you we'd see each other," said Draco. Hermione sighed and left. She met Harry and Ron near the great hall and they made their way to the Astronomy tower together.

"I bumped into Malfoy," said Hermione. Ron scowled.

"What did he want," Ron asked dryly. Hermione shrugged.

"Nothing really, just trying to scare me" she answered.

"He's the worst" added Harry. Ron groaned.

"I've forgotten everything to do with this class" he whined. Hermine grinned.

"Don't worry it'll all come back" replied Hermione.

"Easy for you to say" muttered Ron. Harry grinned at Hermione.

"Over here" called Ginny as the trio walked into the great hall. It was finally dinner time and Hermione was exhausted. She sat down next to Ginny and drank to glasses of water straight. "Wow, you were thirsty," said Ginny giggling.

"Long day" replied Hermione smiling. Lavender and Parvati sat down next to Ron.

"How on earth do I already have homework?" grumbled Ron. "The first day of school and I already have homework"

"Ronald, it's a dream log" sighed Hermione.

"It's the first day" he groaned.

"Just say you died in all your dreams and Trelawney will be happy," said Harry. Hermione grinned.

"I'm so tired," said Parvati.

"Me too" added Hermione.

"What do we start with tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Ancient Runes at 8:00" replied Hermione. Ron covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Kill me now" he grumbled. Ginny grinned.

"Glady" she replied and everyone laughed. They finished eating and went to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat by the fire and spoke for a while.

"I'm so tired" groaned Ron.

"Quidditch tryouts this weekend," said Harry grinning.

"Epic," said Ron. Hermione looked at her watch. 9:23.

"I think I'm going to head up, I'm really tired," she said getting up.

"We should go too," said Harry getting up. Hermione said goodnight to her best friends and went up to her dormitory. Hermione took a shower and changed into her pajamas; white and navy checkered sweatpants and a white crop top with spaghetti straps. She tied her hair in a messy bun and washed her face. While she was brushing her teeth Fay walked in.

"Hey Hermione," said Fay smiling.

"Heya" replied Hermione.

"How was your day?" Fay asked.

"Good but tiring" replied Hermione grinning.

"Same, same" added Fay smiling. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and put her case on her bed. She unpacked her clothes and put them into her closet. Lucie walked in and slumped onto her bed.

"Lucie, don't put your shoes on your bed" sighed Fay. Lucie groaned and sat up. She kicked her shoes off, grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. Hermione finished unpacking and put her now empty case under her bed. Lavender walked in and smiled at Hermione. She brushed her teeth and her hair.

"Not so chatty tonight," said Lavender as Lucie walked in.

"I'm tired," whined Lucie.

"We all are Lucie" sighed Fay. Hermione climbed into bed. "Come on girls it's 9:50, let's go to bed," said Fay. Parvati came out of the shower and climbed into bet. Lavender put her uniform on a chair got into bed too. Lucie climbed into bed and Fay turned off the light and went to bed.

"Goodnight everyone," said a sleepy Lucie.

"Goodnight" everyone replied. Hermione yawned, rolled over and fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 4 Settling in Again

**A/N: You will find that this does not stick to the books or the movies. Any hate in the comments will be blocked.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own any of the characters or anything that comes from the story.**

 **This is a possible Dramione Fanfiction.**

 **During holiday periods I don't know if I will be posting that often but let me know what you would like to see in the story or what you would like me to change and I will do my best to follow your requests.**

 **This story is rated M. You are welcome to leave feedback, review or request.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 4. SETTLING IN AGAIN**

Thursday, September 4th

Hermione walked into the great hall and sunk onto the bench next to Ron.

"Morning," said, Harry.

"Morning" Hermione replied stifling a yawn. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and smiled at Harry, who was pouring milk into a bowl. "Slept well?" she asked.

"Not enough, I'm exhausted" replied Harry pouring the hot chocolate powder into his bowl of milk.

"Same" replied Hermione. Ron yawned.

"Pass me the milk will you," he asked. Hermione handed the milk over to him and he poured some in a bowl on top of his cereal. Hermione stretched and grabbed a plate.

"Thank god the week is nearly over" sighed Harry.

"We already have so much homework" whined Ron yawning.

"I know, I stayed up all night finishing the potions essay for tomorrow" replied Hermione. Harry groaned. Ron stared at Hermione.

"I haven't started that yet" added Harry. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione.

"What essay?" Ron asked in a quiet voice. Hermione winced.

"Snape set us an essay" explained Harry.

"We had to summarise the causes and effects of polyjuice potions," added Hermione with a shudder. Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

"You mean how you can grow ears and a tail?" asked Ron grinning. Hermione shoved Ron gently.

"Shove off Ron!" exclaimed Hermione while grinning. The three of them laughed and continued eating their breakfast. Lavender bounced up to their table and Hermione moved over so that she could sit down.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed and kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Hey" replied Harry and Hermione.

"Hi, Lav Lav" replied Ron hugging her. Hermione looked at Harry and pulled a face, making Harry grin.

"What homework did we have for today?" Harry asked pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"History of Magic and Ancient Runes" Hermione replied. Harry groaned. "Did you forget?"

"No no I just don't want two hours of History" replied Harry sighing. Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and looked away. Pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice Hermione studied Harry's saddened face.

"Things with Cho not going well?" Hermione asked tenderly. Harry shook his head and tried to smiled sadly.

"It's pretty much over" he answered shrugging.

"Oh" replied Hermione quietly.

"It's fine" added Harry smiling at her feebly. Hermione looked at her watch. 7:53.

"We should probably get to class," said Hermione getting up and grabbing her bag. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender made their way to charms class.

Harry Ron and Hermione entered the great hall for lunch when Ginny called them over. The three of them slumped down on the bench.

"Jesus you three look awful" noted Parvati.

"Especially Ron" giggled Ginny. "You look like Christmas has been canceled". Ron stuck his tongue out at Ginny.

"I'm tired ok" he replied drily.

"We all are" sighed Hermione. She spotted Fay and Lucie and waved them over.

"School is horrid" moaned Lucie slumping down in front of Hermione. Ginny grinned.

"Come on Lucie, it can't be that bad," she said nudging Lucie.

"You'll see next year" added Fay sighing. Ginny stuck her tongue out at Fay.

"When do you finish?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"4:00, what about you?"

"5:00" replied Ginny sighing. They finished eating and the two girls headed out into the grounds. They sat down next to a big oak tree and looked around.

"I honestly missed it here" notes Hermione, leaning back against the oak.

"Same" added Ginny leaning back as well. Looking around Hermione spotted Michael Corner, along with a couple of other Ravenclaw students, looking their way.

"Michael is looking this way" she muttered to Ginny who rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"Luna says he wants to ask me out" Ginny hissed back pulling a face. Hermione smiled at her friend reassuringly. She looked over at Micheal again. He got up and started heading across the grounds towards them.

"Gin, he's heading this way" warned Hermione. An alarmed look crossed Ginny's face as she stood up abruptly.

"Hermione move!" she hissed, grabbing her bag and pulling at her friend's arm. Hermione scrambled up and the two girls hurried inside. Ginny sighed and lent against the wall. "I know I shouldn't avoid him like this but I don't want to have to deal with this the first week back" groaned Ginny. Hermione smiled at her friend.

"You don't want him trailing after you either" added Hermione.

"I kno-"

"Ginny!" called Micheal. The girls shared a look and both took off running. They ran up the stairs and all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Mandrake mandragora" gasped Ginny and the portrait swung open. The two girls clambered through the hole and Ginny pulled the portrait shut with a snap. They let out a breath of relief and made their way to a sofa. Ginny practically fell onto the sofa and Hermione sat down next to her. The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wow, Ginny you're really good at talking to boys" teased Hermione grinning.

"I know I just didn't know what to say" groaned Ginny. "I mean how would the conversation have gone?" giggling "He would have said something like 'Hi Ginny, I know I moved on to Cho really fast but now that she's turned me down for Harry again I'm back!'" Ginny said sighing. She slumped back looking upset.

"Not the best conservation" whispered Hermione. She smiled at Ginny who tried to smile back.

"It's not fair" replied Ginny sighing.

"I know" replied Hermione quietly. The two girls were silent for a while.

"What am I doing wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Nothing Gin ok" replied Hermione. She looked over at her best friend and sighed. She felt bad seeing her friend like this and not being able to do anything. Ginny turned to look at Hermione.

"I just, I don't understand," she said with tears in her eyes. "What does she have that's better than me?" Hermione sighed and Ginny slumped back. She grabbed her friend's hand and looked into her eyes.

"She is not better than you ok Gin. You are so pretty, so smart, so much better than her ok" Hermione explained. Ginny looked at her tearing up again.

"You're just saying that to make me feel good about myself," said Ginny sniffing.

"No I'm not Gin" replied Hermione. Ginny sighed so Hermione kept talking. "Besides I spoke to Harry this morning and things aren't going well with Cho."

"Really?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"And honestly I don't think Harry wants to continue anything with her at this point" added Hermione. Ginny smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"Pretty sure" replied Hermione smiling. Ginny smiled back and wiped her tears away.

"I guess we'll see how things go" she replied. The two girls smiled at each other. "And I'll talk to Michael next time I see him," she said pulling a face. Hermione grinned at her. She checked her watch.

"We need to go it's nearly 1:00," said Hermione. The two girls got up and headed out of the common room. The two girls hugged and Hermione hurried to History of Magic.

"There you are," said Ron when Hermione sat next to him.

"Where were you?" asked Harry leaning backward on his chair.

"Common room with Ginny" replied Hermione smiling.

"What were you doing there" smirked Ron.

"Hiding from Michael Corner" replied Hermione shrugging. Ron scowled.

"What did he want?" he grumbled sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"He was trying to ask Ginny out again" muttered Hermione looking at Harry's face. She saw his smile slip and his eyes sadden.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"I don't like that guy" grumbled Ron. Hermione shrugged.

"Who does" she answered. Harry bent his head trying to hide the fact that he was upset.

"What did she say?" Ron asked.

"Nothing" Hermione replied simply. Harry and Ron looked at her with puzzled looks.

"She can't say nothing" enquired Ron.

"Well, he didn't actually ask her" replied Hermione.

"What do you mean? asked Harry leaning back on his chair again.

"He didn't get the chance to ask her" answered Hermione. The two boys still looked confused. "Luna told Ginny she heard he wants to ask her out so she's avoiding him" continued Hermione. Ron smirked.

"Bet he didn't get the hint," he said chuckling. Hermione grinned.

"Ginny's going to tell him it's not going to happen" added Hermione looking over at Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"So she doesn't want to be with him?" Harry asked.

"Nope" replied Hermione smiling. Ron snickered.

"Who would?" Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione grinned. Mr. Binns glided into the class and Harry sat back.

"Good afternoon class" droaned Mr. Binns as he floated to the board. Hermione heard Harry groan and Ron banged his head lightly on the desk next to her.

"This is going to be a long two hours" Ron muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes and took out her book. Mr. Binns was droaning on about this year's program and Hermione let out a sigh.

"He told us about the program yesterday" she whispered to Ron who was playing with his quill.

"Who cares it's boring" he muttered. Harry chuckled in front of them and Hermione smiled. She started flicking through her book in an absent-minded manner, her mind drifting away from what Mr. Binns was explaining.

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed. Half an hour to go before the end of class. She looked around the room. The afternoon sun was streaming through the big window, brightening the room. Lavender was at the front braiding Parvati's hair, Dean and Seamus were playing a card game. She chuckled when she saw Lucie fast asleep next to Fay. Hermione and Fay caught each other's gaze and Fay rolled her eyes at Lucie making Hermione grin. Harry was playing with his quill while Neville was drawing plants. Hermione looked at Ron who was fast asleep next to her. She rolled her eyes and took out her Ancient Runes book. She opened it up to the page that they had to translate for next week and started trying to decrypt it. She had already started decoding the text in class on Tuesday, but apart from figuring out the theme of the text which was disappearing magic. After translating a couple of sentences Hermione stopped and put the book away. She looked at her watch. Five more minutes. She sighed and looked out the window, losing herself in the afternoon scenery of the grounds.

4:00. Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off to the Gryffindor common room to drop off their bags. They then set off to the grounds to get some fresh air. They sat down near an oak tree and started on their homework. Ron and Harry took out their potions books and Hermione took out her Ancient Runes book and continued decrypting the text. The three of them worked for an hour and were then joined by Ginny. Ginny slumped down next to Ron and groaned.

"Snape was in such an awful mood" Ginny moaned taking her bag off.

"What happened?" asked Ron pushing his potions book aside.

"He set us a huge essay" explained Ginny taking her potions book out. "On the power of love potions," she added. Ron snickered.

"That can't be that bad can it Gin?" asked Harry grinning. Hermione smiled too. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Try writing 3000 words about love potions" added Ginny pulling a face at Harry.

"3000?" asked Hermione shocked.

"Yep" replied Ginny pulling a face.

"Wow," said Ron sitting back against the tree.

"When is it for?" Harry asked resting his chin on his hands.

"Monday" Ginny replied shutting her eyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione groaned in unison.

"Good luck," Hermione said smiling encouragingly.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it" added Ron pulling a face.

"If there's anyth-" started Harry.

"Ginny can I talk to you" interrupted Micheal Corner walking up to then four of them.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look.

"Uh sure Michael" replied Ginny gingerly getting up. She gave Hermione a panicked look but she nodded at her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched Ginny walk away.

"At least she's getting it over with," said Hermione picking up her book again. She looked over at the two boys; Harry look worried and Ron looked angry. "Ron it's ok no need to get this angry."

"I don't like him" muttered Ron. Hermione sighed.

"Ron she can take care of herself don't worry about her" added Hermione.

"Besides she's not getting back together with him" added Harry. "Right?" He added looking at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't want to be with him" she answered picking up her quill. "You two should work on that potions essay" she added without looking up. Ron sighed and picked up her quill. Hermione looked at Harry through her lashes and saw he was looking worriedly towards Ginny. She smiled to herself a little. "Harry there's no need to worry ok, she knows what she's doing" Harry looked at Hermione with a small smile. She smiled back at him and he sighed picking up his quill. A few minutes later Ginny came bouncing back.

"All done!" she exclaimed sitting down happily. The trio looked up from their work. Harry and Ron looked relieved and Hermione grinned at Ginny.

"How did it go?" she asked. Ginny pulled a face.

"Not too good but at least it's over with" she started. "I mean he's a bit upset but he got the message" she explained. Hermione smiled encouragingly.

"So you don't want to be with him?" Harry asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione grinned.

"Of course not!" Ginny replied giggling.

"Why would she?" Ron added snickering. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny grinned. The four of them picked up their books and quills and got back to their homework.

Hermione sighed. She shut her Ancient Runes book, put her quill down and stretched.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny putting down her essay. Hermione looked at her watch.

"6:57" she replied. Harry and Ron shut their Ancient Runes books.

"We should go to dinner" suggested Ron. Hermione and Ginny grinned.

"I'm starving" exclaimed Ginny. Hermione giggled. The four of them ran up to the Gryffindor common room and put their books in their bags. They then headed down to the great hall.

"Ron over here!" called Lavender as the four of them walked into the great hall. Ron hugged Lavender and they all sat down. "Where have you been?" She asked pouting. "I've hardly seen you today"

"We were doing homework outside" Ron explained.

"Oh great!" exclaimed Lavender. "Have you finished the transfiguration homework?" Ron pulled a face.

"No. I finished Snape's essay for tomorrow and I started decrypting the Ancient Runes text" he explained.

"What about the rest of you?" Lavender asked smiling.

"I did the same a Ron" explained Harry.

"I finished the Ancient Runes text" added Hermione.

"And I started the lovely essay Snape set us about love potions" added Ginny with a grimace.

"Ouch" noted Lavender.

"3000 words" added Ginny.

"Good luck Ginny," said Lucie smiling. Ginny grinned.

"It's ok, I only need 400 more words" she explained. They finished eating and headed up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione gathered her books and went to the head boy and girl common room. She opened the balcony door and sat at her desk. The soft breeze billowing into the room. She tidied her desk and put her books on the shelf.

"Long time no see" Draco Malfoy's cool voice smirked. Hermione turned around to see Draco leaning against the door smirking at her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" sighed Hermione opening her charms book. She just had a few more spells to study and then all her homework for the week would be finished. She heard Draco walk past her and felt her body tense. She turned her head slightly to look at him. He was on the balcony with his back turned to her. She couldn't see his face but she noticed something was bothering him. Hermione frowned a little and shut her book. She looked at Draco one more time.

"I wonder what he's thinking," Hermione thought to herself. She picked up her bag and headed to the Gryffindor common room.


	6. Chapter 5 Tryouts

**A/N: You will find that this does not stick to the books or the movies. Any hate in the comments will be blocked.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own any of the characters or anything that comes from the story.**

 **This is a possible Dramione Fanfiction.**

 **As it's quarantine right now I have a lot of spare time so I shall be writing quite a few chapters back to back. You are more than welcome to leave suggestions.**

 **I am sorry this chapter is so short.**

 **This story is rated M. You are welcome to leave feedback, review or request.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 5. TRYOUTS**

Sunday, September 7th

Hermione got up, put on her watch and headed quietly into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and braided her hair in two french braids. She tiptoed back into her dorm, making sure not to wake Fay and Lucie who were still fast asleep and opened her closet. She took out a red spaghetti strap crop top and a pair of black jeans. She put on socks and a pair of black shoes. She put on her silver bracelet and went down for breakfast. When she arrived in the great hall she sat down with Lavender and Parvati.

"Sleep well?" asked Parvati while buttering her toast.

"Really well thanks, what about you two?" Hermione asked pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Pretty good," said Parvati.

"Really well," said Lavender smiling. "I love your braids" she gushed.

"Yeah they're really nice" added Parvati smiling. Hermione grinned.

"Aww thank you guys" she replied. "Are you going to watch the quidditch tryouts?" Hermione asked Lavender. She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to meet Ron in the library when it's over to do divination homework together" she explained smiling. Hermione smiled back. While they were eating, thousands of birds flew into the great hall. Mail was here. A black owl dropped a letter and a small parcel into Hermione's lap. Hermione put the parcel aside and opened the letter. Inside there were two letters one with a little number 1 in the corner and another with the number 2. She opened the first letter.

 _My darling Hermione,_

 _I am so glad that you are excited about this year and it is lovely to see you're so motivated to work hard._

 _The common room sounds lovely dear, a quiet place where you can study and do your homework._

 _We miss you too and I am so glad to hear you are having fun and settling in._

 _All around, you being back at Hogwarts sounds so fun and positive and I am so happy for you darling._

 _As much as we miss you, things at home are definitely more peaceful, especially as work for me is pretty quiet at the moment._

 _I love you lots my little feather,_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Your mother xxxx_

Hermione smiled to herself and folded the letter. She unfolded letter 2.

 _Dear princess,_

 _Your mother, myself and Crookshanks are happy to hear that you are doing well._

 _I am so proud of you, you are such a motivated and hard-working girl and I am so proud of you._

 _I brought Crookshanks to the vet and he should be fully recovered in two weeks. I can tell that he misses you too dear._

 _You must be wondering why your mother and I wrote two letters. The reason why is your mother and I have a little surprise for you._

 _When you told us about your friends giving you gifts we remembered there was a gift that we forgot to give you._

 _Remember when we went to that lake near Toronto the summer before last? We rented a boat and took a ride on the lake. We stopped the boat and I was making us sandwiches while you and your mother were dancing around on the boat. Then you spotted something in the water and you called us both over and it was a white swan feather. You picked it up out of the water and called it your feather of hope._

 _Well, your mother and I found this little present a few weeks before your birthday but we forgot to give it to you._

 _We hope you like it._

 _I hope to speak to you soon princess,_

 _Love you lots,_

 _Dad xx_

Hermione smiled and folded the letter and put both of the letters in her pocket. She then picked up the little package and opened it. Inside there was a silver necklace with a little silver feather on it. She smiled at herself, put it off and headed out of the great hall.

Hermione made her way down to the quidditch grounds. The soft breeze caressing her cheeks and she could hear the beautiful birds singing. Hermione looked at her watch. 9:47. Tryouts started at 10. She picked up the pace and within a couple of minutes, she arrived at the quidditch pitch. Hermione seated herself in the bleachers and watched her friends flying around. Ginny flew up to her.

"Hey Hermione, sleep well?" Ginny asked smiling at her.

"Pretty well and yourself?" Hermione replied. Ginny grinned.

"Really well"

"You look really happy" noted Hermione.

"I'm so happy to be flying again" exclaimed Ginny. "You should try it" she added. Hermione grimaced.

"I'm not a fan of flying" admitted Hermione. Ginny laughed.

"You're missing out" explained Ginny. The two girls smiled at each other. Harry called Ginny over. Ginny grinned. "I've got to go," she said.

"Have fun!" replied Hermione. Ginny flew down to Harry and Hermione sat back. She watched tryouts take place and towards the end, she noticed a group of people in Slytherin quidditch robes, walking towards Harry and the others. She got up and made her way down to the pitch. "What's going on here?" inquired Hermione folding her arms.

"We need to have our tryouts, Granger," said Draco smirking at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Gryffindor team booked the pitch until 10:30" she answered coolly.

"We can wait for it to end then," said Draco. He signaled to the other Slytherins to go wait in the bleachers. Hermione shared a look with Harry and retreated to the bleachers. She sat at the bottom, far from the group of Slytherins who were sitting at the top of the bleachers. Hermione sighed and watched her friends fly around the pitch "Fan-girling over Potter now?" inquired a cool voice.

"No" Hermione replied stubbornly. Draco sat down one seat apart from Hermione. The two of them made eye contact and Hermione quickly looked away.

"Come on Hermione, we're done" called Harry. Hermione got up and hurried towards Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Let's go" muttered Hermione. She and Ginny went to the girls' locker room and Ginny got changed. The two girls then met up with the two boys after.

"I have to join Lavender at the library" explained Ron.

"Meet you at lunch?" asked Harry.

"Sure thing" Ron replied.

"I said I'd meet up with Luna" added Ginny.

"Have fun!" said Hermione smiling at Ginny. Ron and Ginny walked away. Hermione turned to Harry. "Should we go to my common room?" she asked him. Harry grinned.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. The two of them headed up the stairs.

"Should we go by the Gryffindor common room to get our books?" Hermione asked. Harry grimaced.

"I guess" he replied. The two of them grabbed their books and went to the head boy and girl common room.

Hermione opened the balcony door and looked at the grounds. She frowned a little.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah" replied Hermione turning to him and smiling. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with Malfoy" she confessed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked frowning.

"He looked bothered the other day and I'm curious as to why" Hermione explained. "Anyways," she said. "What did you decide to do with Cho?" she asked changing the subject. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I told her I just wanted to be friends from now on and she didn't take it well" he explained.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"She's also back with Michael Corner" Harry added shrugging. Hermione hugged him.

"Are you ok about that?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean I decided to end it so it's for the best" Harry explained. Hermione smiled.

"You can fully move on now," she said smiling. He smiled back at her. "This is good" she added.

"I guess" Harry admitted smiling.

"Harry." started Hermione facing him. "You have had a crush on her since our fourth year." continued Hermione. Harry shrugged. "That's three years you two have been on and off Harry, the fact that you can now move on is really good" she concluded. The two of them worked on divination homework and Hermione helped Harry finish decrypting the Ancient Runes text and then it was time for lunch. The two friends headed down to the great hall.

"Hey, you two" called Ron. Harry and Hermione walked over to him.

"How was studying with Lav-Lav?" joked Harry. Ron rolled his eyes.

"We didn't study too much actually" Ron confessed. Harry grinned.

"We should go visit Hagrid after lunch" suggested Harry. Ron and Hermione smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea" Hermione agreed. The three of them finished eating and set off down to Hagrid's. Harry knocked on the door.

"Hello you three," said Hagrid smiling at them.

"Hey, Hagrid" replied the trio in unison. Hagrid ushered them inside and they sat down.

"Tea?" Hagrid asked holding up a pot.

"Sure," said Harry.

"Yes please" answered Hermione.

"Just a bit thanks Hagrid" added Ron. Hagrid poured four cups of tea.

"What type of tea is it Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"Mint tea" answered Hagrid "Grew it myself" he added. They all drank their tea. "How have you guys been?"

"Pretty good" started Hermione.

"Tons of homework" added Ron.

"I'm looking forwards to quidditch practice" added Harry. Hagrid smiled.

"So you're quidditch captain?" he asked beaming at Harry. Ron and Hermione grinned.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Naturally" added Ron.

"The very best," said Hermione. The four of them talked until late afternoon.

"Shouldn't you three be heading back?" asked Hagrid grinning at them. Hermione looked at her watch. 6:57.

"Maybe we should," Hermione said. "Dinner is in an hour and we need to get ready for school" The three of them got up.

"See you tomorrow in class," Harry said grinning at Hagrid. Hagrid grinned back. The trio made their way back up tp the castle.

"I can't believe the weekend is already over" groaned Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You'll get used to the rhythm soon" she reassured him. "Besides, it's our last year" she added.

"But we have so much work" muttered Ron.

"And tryouts" added Harry. Hermione smiled at them.

"You'll manage to get everything done and still have fun" she reassured.


	7. Chapter 6 Potions

**A/N: You will find that this does not stick to the books or the movies. Any hate in the comments will be blocked.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own any of the characters or anything that comes from the story.**

 **This is a possible Dramione Fanfiction.**

 **As I said previously, I am writing these next few chapters back to back. However, I am reading all of your comments and reviews so feel free to suggest things.**

 **This story is rated M. You are welcome to leave feedback, review or request.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 6. POTIONS**

Tuesday, September 9th

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left greenhouse 3 and made their way to the great hall.

"Studying grown mandrakes is just fascinating" exclaimed Hermione beaming. "This reminds me of us studying them in our second year" Harry groaned.

"Not to mention the basilisk trying to kill me" he muttered.

"And the fact that Ginny nearly died" added Ron. He turned to Hermione. "and you were petrified" he noted.

"I know" Hermione replied rolling her eyes. "I'm just saying that we were studying baby mandrakes at the start of the year" she explained.

"Oh yeah, Neville fainted" snickered Ron. Harry chuckled. Hermione scowled at both of them.

"Honestly Ron, you are so rude sometimes" she hissed at him. Ron looked at Harry for help but he just shrugged. The three of them sat down in the great hall.

"Let's hope Snape isn't in a bad mood, like he was with Ginny's class, and set us an essay," said Ron between mouthfuls.

"That's true" replied Harry with a grimace. Hermione smiled.

"I think you need extra homework Ronald," said Hermione grinning. "You aren't taking this year seriously" she added mocking him. Ron's eyes widened.

"You've got to be joking" Ron cried out staring at her. He looked at Harry. "She' joking right?" he asked him. Harry grinned.

"I don't know Ronald" he answered making fun of him. Ron shoved Harry playfully.

"You two are impossible" he sighed grinning. Harry grinned back and Hermione giggled.

They finished eating and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Harry, Ron" called Seamus walking over to them. "Dean, Neville and I were thinking about going swimming after transfiguration as it's going to be a warm afternoon" Seamus explained. "You two want to join us?" he asked grinning. "You can join too Hermione if you want" he added. Hermione grimaced.

"I think I'll pass," she said. "The water is probably cold" she admitted. harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned.

"We'd love to Seamus but we have quidditch practice at 5:00" explained Harry sighing.

"Oh come on, just for a short while," said Dean walking over grinning. "It'll be fun" he added grinning.

"We could for about an hour" admitted Ron. The four boys grinned. Ron turned to Hermione. "You really should come" he added. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I already said no," she said crossing her arms but smiling a bit.

"Come on, 'Mione" said Ron nudging her and grinning.

"You can invite Ginny, Lavender and the other dorm girls too"suggested Harry. Hermione gave in.

"Fine," she said smiling. "I'll go talk to them" she added. She headed up to her dorm room. She opened the door and found all four of them there. Lucie was looking out the window, Fay was reading a book and Lavender and Parvati were looking through Lavender's clothes.

"Hey girls," said Hermione.

"Hey" replied the girls. Hermione sat on her bed. "I've been sent up by the boys" she admitted.

"Oh what do they want?" asked Parvati turning around.

"They want us to join them and go swimming after transfiguration class" she explained.

"Ooh, I love swimming" cried Lucie excitedly clapping her hands.

"It's perfect weather to swim," said Fay shutting her book.

"And an ideal time to tan" added Lavender. She and Parvati squealed. Just then Ginny burst in.

"Ron told me about swimming and I am SO excited!" she exclaimed giggling. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess we're going swimming" Hermione exclaimed smiling. Hermione took off her jumper and went into the bathroom. She fixed her tie and undid her braid to redo it. Ginny walked into the bathroom.

"Why don't you leave your hair down for once?" she asked smiling at her. Hermione shrugged.

"Why not" she answered. She looked at herself in the mirror. Grey skirt, grey socks, white shirt, red and gold tie, and black shoes; accessorized with her watch and her silver bracelet and silver feather necklace.

"Are you going to come back up before going swimming or are you going to go straight to the lake?" asked Ginny. Hermione frowned.

"I don't know" she replied. The two girls walked out of the bathroom. "Are you guys going to come back up before swimming?" Hermione asked the other Gryffindor girls.

"Yes," said Lucy.

"Definitely," said Lavender and Parvarti.

"Most probably," said Fay. Hermione smiled and turned to Ginny.

"I'll probably come back up" she concluded. Ginny smiled.

"Alright, I'll go get my things ready," she said brightly. She made her way out of the dorm room but stopped and turned. "Can I invite Luna?" she asked.

"Oh for sure" replied Hermione grinning. Ginny smiled back at her.

"Thanks" she replied and left.

"Oh, can I invite Padma then?" asked Parvati. Hermione grinned at her.

"Of course, the more we are the merrier" she replied. Parvati grinned at her and left the room. Hermione opened her closet and took out her dark green bikini and put it on her bed. She then took one of her red towels and put it next to her bikini. She then made her way back down to the common room.

"You took ages" mocked Ron grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked at her watch. 12:54.

"We should head down to potions class" suggested Hermione. The trio grabbed their bags and made their way to class.

Hermione checked her watch. 1:12.

"This is odd," Hermione said to Harry and Ron. Their class had been waiting outside potions class for nearly 15 minutes.

"Who cares, it just means less class" muttered Ron grinning. Harry grinned too. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Snape is always so punctual" she hissed. Just then, Lavender bounced up to the trio.

"Apparently Lupin is in there talking to Snape about something important" she whispered excitedly. Hermione frowned. Ron hugged Lavender and kissed her cheek.

"Calm down Lav-Lav," he said grinning.

"Wha-" Before Hermione could ask her question the door banged open.

"In" snarled Snape. Hermione could tell he was in a foul mood. "And be quiet" he added in a cool voice. The students filed into the classroom in silence. Inside, Professor Lupin was there.

"You must be wondering why I am here" Lupin started in a quiet and calm voice. "For reasons that I cannot yet explain, I have a few questions to ask some of the students here" he continued. A murmur traveled across the classroom but faded quickly after Snape cleared his throat. The room fell silent again. "Now, can all the girls please follow me" finished Lupin. He walked out of the room. Confused, Hermione and the other female students rose and left the classroom. Professor Lupin led them all to an empty classroom. "Wait out here and I shall call you one by one," he said. The girls filed in a line and in turn, one girl went in after another. Soon enough it was Hermione's turn. Gingerly she walked into the classroom. "Sit Hermione," said Lupin in a soft voice. Hermione sat. "So I have a couple of questions to ask you, is that alright with you?" Lupin asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Professor" Hermione answered in a small voice. Lupin smiled.

"Don't worry Hermione, there are no right or wrong answers to these questions" he said reassuringly. Hermione smiled and relaxed a little. "So Hermione" started Lupin. "When is your birthday?" he asked. Hermione stared at him.

"Oh, um, august 24th" she replied. Hermione watched Lupin write it down.

"So you turned 17 not so long ago" he noted. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes Professor" she replied. Lupin smiled at her.

"And where were you born Hermione?" Lupin asked her. Hermione shifted in her seat and looked uncomfortable. Lupin frowned. "Is something bothering you Hermione?" he asked. She cleared her throat.

"No, no it's fine" she answered in a quiet voice. She paused. "It's just, I don't know where I was born" she admitted looking down. Lupin raised his eyebrows.

"You don't know?" Lupin asked intrigued. Hermione shook her head. "How comes?" he asked.

"I was actually adopted" Hermione admitted in a small voice.

"Oh?" replied Lupin frowning. "I'm sorry I didn't know" he added in a soft voice. Hermione shrugged.

"It's fine, I just haven't really told anyone" Hermione explained with a weak smile. She watched Lupin write something else down on the piece of paper.

"Adoption is completely normal Hermione, don't you worry about it," Lupin said reassuring Hermione. She smiled weakly. "Don't feel ashamed Hermione" added Lupin.

"Thank you" replied Hermione smiling. Professor Lupin folded the piece of paper and handed it to Hermione.

"Will you give this to Severus please?" Lupin asked her. Hermione smiled.

"Of course" she answered smiling.

"You can go now," said Lupin. Hermione got up and headed towards the door. "And Hermione" called Lupin, making Hermione stop in her tracks and turn around. "If you ever need to talk you can come and see me" he added smiling. Hermione smiled back at hi.

"Thank you Professor" she answered and walked out. She hurried back to class. She couldn't seem to ignore the pit that had formed in her stomach since she mentioned her adoption. Hermione never spoke about it. In fact, she hadn't even told her best friends about it. She opened the door to the Potions classroom and walked in gingerly. She walked up to Professor Snape's desk and handed him the paper. He unfolded it, read it and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" he breathed. He looked up at Hermione and looked back at the paper frowning. He cleared his throat, folded the paper and looked at her. "Go work with Malfoy," He said in a cool voice. Hermione froze in shock. She could feel everyone looking at her. She blinked and walked over to Draco. She could sense everyone looking at her. Draco and Hermione met each other's gaze and she could see he was just as shocked as her. Hermione sat down gingerly next to him. Draco raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat.

"We're making veritaserum" he said in a cool voice. Hermione nodded and rolled up her sleeves. The two of them worked in absolute silence.

Hermione and Draco finished the potion with 15 minutes to spare. Hermione sat back and glanced over at Draco. His sleeves were rolled up, the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and his tie was loose.

"He could almost be attractive if he wasn't so rude," Hermione thought to herself. She shook her head and pushed the thought out of her mind. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I should have tied my hair up," she thought. Hermione put her right hand down absent-mindedly on the desk and looked over at Harry and Ron struggling to make veritaserum. She smiled at herself.

"What's the bracelet?" asked Draco in a long voice. Hermione turned to look at him. Why was he talking to her?

"It has my birthday and my name on it" she replied in a low voice.

"It's silver" he noted. Hermione shrugged.

"Silver suits my skin tone better" she explained. Draco snickered. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Should have been a Slytherin then" he said smirking.

"Or Ravenclaw" she added. Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione looked at him. A silver glint caught her eye. "You have a bracelet?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied indignantly. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "It's a wizard thing" he added coolly. "That's why I'm surprised you're parents bought you one" he added.

"Because I'm muggle-born," she said. The two of them were silent of a second. "And my parents didn't buy it for me" she added. Why was she telling him this? Draco looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Muggles have gold bracelets," Hermione explained. Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I have a gold one too, that my parents bought" she finished.

"Then how-" started Draco

"Times up" called Snape. "Everyone, bring a flask of your veritaserum and then you can go. Hermione poured a sample of hers and Draco's veriatserum and gave it to Professor Snape. When she got back to her desk, Draco was gone. Hermione rolled her eyes. She put her things away quickly and joined Harry and Ron.

Hermione was sunbathing with Ginny and watching the boys jump into the lake.

"This is such fun," said Ginny grinning. Hermione smiled back.

"It sure is" Hermione replied. She let out a small sigh. She couldn't get rid of the strange feeling she had due to potions class.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked frowning. Hermione shrugged.

"Potions" she answered. Ginny frowned.

"What happened?" she asked. "I heard you had to work with Malfoy" she added with a grimace. Hermione smiled weakly.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked in a soft voice. Just then Harry and Ron came over.

"Want to come for a swim?" Ron asked grinning. Ginny glared at him.

"Not now Ron" she hissed. Harry looked concerned. He sat down next to Hermione.

"Hermione are you ok?" he asked. Hermione felt like she was going to cry.

"There's something I have to tell you," she said in a small voice. Ron sat down too, looking concerned. The four of them were silent. Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm adopted," she said quietly. Ron stared at her.

"Really?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. Ginny took her hand and squeezed it.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I never told anyone really," said Hermione quietly. Harry put an arm around her.

"Thank you for telling us," said Ginny smiling at her reassuringly.

"You should have told us before," said Ron grinning. Hermione smiled at him. "My two best friends are adopted," said Ron chuckling. Harry and Hermione grinned.

"Do you know anything about your parents?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, nothing" she replied. Harry smiled at her.

"Come swim with us," said Harry cheerfully. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Thanks for telling us, Hermione," said Ginny grinning.

"I feel better now," said Hermione smiling. The four of them ran into the lake, splashing and laughing.


	8. Chapter 7 Quidditch Battle

**A/N: You will find that this does not stick to the books or the movies. Any hate in the comments will be blocked.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own any of the characters or anything that comes from the story.**

 **This is a possible Dramione Fanfiction.**

 **Any suggestions are more than welcome.**

 **This story is rated M. You are welcome to leave feedback, review or request.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 7. QUIDDITCH BATTLE**

Friday, September 12th

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into potions class. The trio sat down and got their books out of their bags.

"Snape is going to give us back our results on the veritaserum" said Hermione beaming. Ron groaned.

"I don't know how we did on that," he said to Harry who pulled a face. Hermione grinned.

"I don't think you two could have done that badly," said Hermione smiling at them.

"He probably did" came a cool voice from behind them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy flirting. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy," Hermione asked folding her arms. Draco smirked.

"With Weasel-Bee's luck he probably turned it into poison" smirked Draco. Ron lunged at Draco. Hermione jumped out of the way, Harry grabbed Ron and Draco jumped out of the way.

"Ron stop it!" cried, Hermione. "You'll get in trouble!" Ron glared at Draco.

"Really Weasel-Bee?" smirked Draco. "Still trying to fight me?" he jeered.

"What are you suggesting?" Ron growled.

"A quidditch battle," he said matter of factly. Hermione looked at Draco confused.

"Deal," said Ron glaring at him.

"Alright," said Draco smirking. "You vs me at 4:00 at the quidditch pitch" he added and then walked away.

"What are you doing Ron?" Hermione hissed.

"Teaching him not to mess with me" Ron growled. Hermione looked worried.

Harry and Hermione hurried after Ron to the quidditch pitch.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked gingerly.

"Yes" answered Ron simply. Harry and Hermione shared a concerned look. When they arrived at the quidditch pitch Ron went straight for Draco. "Let's get this over with," he said. Draco smirked.

"Gladly," he said. Harry and Hermione went to sit in the bleachers.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea" Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Ron wants to do it" he replied. The two friends watched the match take place.

Ron and Draco were speeding around the pitch, trying to catch the snitch. Hermione watched in dismay as Draco overtook Ron and reached out his hand. She saw his hand close over the snitch and groaned.

"This can't be happening" groaned Harry.

"Poor Ron" mumbled Hermione. The two friends hurried down onto the pitch to join Ron. Draco smirked at them and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked Ron gingerly. Ron shrugged.

"I can't believe I lost" Ron muttered. Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Just rotten luck," he said elbowing him. "Come on, let's go back to Gryffindor common room," he said. The three of them headed up to their common room. Ron slumped onto a sofa.

"What's up with you?" Ginny asked frowning.

"He lost a quidditch battle against Malfoy" explained Harry. Ginny grimaced.

"Ouch," Ginny said quietly sitting next to him. "He's not worth it Ron" she added smiling at him. Ron smiled back.

"Yeah I know" he replied. "I'm just gutted" he admitted.

Hermione left the Gryffindor common room to go work in the head boy and girl common room. She unlocked the door and when to sit at her desk. Sighing she got a piece of parchment out and started writing a letter to her parents.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch right now, a lot has happened lately._

 _Thank you so so so much for the feather necklace, I love it so so much! It's so beautiful._

 _We do have a lot of homework but I have everything under control and I have found time to study and relax too._

 _I also told Harry, Ron, and Ginny about the adoption and they were so so supportive. Professor Lupin knows too now because he needed to ask the girls in my class questions. I don't mind him knowing but it definitely made me feel odd._

 _I hope everything is going smoothly at home._

 _I miss you both so so much and I can't wait to see you._

 _I'm kind of feeling homesick..._

 _It's weird, I'm normally so happy here but right now I don't feel too good._

 _I'll do my best to keep up with my work and still take time to have fun with my friends._

 _I'll keep you updated._

 _Love you both lots,_

 _Hermione xx_

By the time she finished her letter, Hermione was crying a little. She sniffed, folded her letter and wiped her tears.

"Are you crying?" Draco asked. Hermione jumped and wiped her eyes.

"No," she said turning around. Draco snorted.

"I'm not stupid Granger" he added. He grabbed a chair and moved it over to Hermione's desk. The two of them sat in silence. Draco pointed at her bracelet. "Do you mind if we talk about that?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"What do you want to know?" she asked sniffing.

"How do you have one?" Draco asked.

"I don't know" she answered. Draco frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"I just don't know how I have a wizard bracelet," she said.

"There's something you aren't saying," Draco said looking at her. She looked up at him and they made eye contact. Hermione sighed.

"I'm adopted," she said. Draco raised his eyebrows. Hermione was so shocked. "Why did I just tell him?" she asked herself. Draco shifted in his seat.

"Oh," he said. There was silence for a bit. "I didn't know" Hermione shrugged.

"No one knew until this week" she admitted. "Why am I telling him all of this?" she thought to herself.

"And you don't know who your parents are?" he asked. She shook her head. "Can't you ask the adoption center?" he asked. Hermione shifted in her chair.

"It isn't that simple" she admitted. Draco rested his face on his hands.

"Go ahead," he said.

"It's a long story" Hermione added.

"Better get started then" Draco replied. Hermione sighed.

"I wasn't adopted normally. In fact, I don't think it's ever happened this way before. February 24th, 1981 my parents, well, my adoptive parents, Michael and Eve Granger, woke up and found me in their living room. They called the police and the police came over and investigated but couldn't find any traces as to how I got there. The only clues they had were this bracelet" she said lifting up her right arm. "and a green ribbon" Draco frowned.

"A green ribbon?" he asked. Hermione opened up her bag and took out a green ribbon. The ribbon had a little engraved " _H.G._ " on it. Draco picked up the ribbon and looked at it.

"H.G.?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione G," she said. He looked at her.

"Did your parents choose the name "Hermione"?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head. She took off her bracelet and showed it to him.

"It was on the bracelet," she said. Draco picked up and looked at it. A silver bracelet, identical to his, with the name Hermione on it and her date of birth; 24.08.1980. He took off his bracelet and compared it to his. They were identical.

"And muggles don't have these bracelets?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Muggle bracelets are different" she explained. She got up and went to her shelf. She opened a little box and took out a gold bracelet. She sat back down and put it down on the table. The two of them examined the three bracelets. The gold one was significantly different. Not to mention the color, the font was different, the cut was different, the shape was different and so many other little things. Draco sat back.

"This is weird," Draco said. Hermione looked hurt. "Not you," he said. "The bracelet" Hermione smiled.

"I know," she said quietly. "I never knew it was a wizard bracelet," she said. Draco shrugged.

"Weasley and his family should have them," he said. He paused. "Potter might have had one too" he added. Hermione sniffed and put her gold bracelet away. She picked up the ribbon and put it back in her bag and put her silver bracelet back on. Draco put his on and ran his fingers through his hair. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. He cleared his throat and walked out of the common room. Hermione sighed.

"That was weird," Hermione thought to herself. She got out her divination dream log and finished filling it in. She then finished filling in the hippogriff diagram Hagrid had given them and started her History of Magic essay on the Hogwarts battle that had taken place in this school 3 months ago. It felt strange writing about something of that sort that had affected her life. She sighed and put her quill down. "I can't work right now," she thought to herself. Hermione got up, shut the balcony door, grabbed her bag and left the head boy and girl common room. Hermione made her way to dinner and joined Harry and Ron.

"Where were you?" Harry asked smiling. Hermione smiled back.

"I was working in the head boy and girl common room" she explained. "What did you two do?" she asked.

"We played chess," said Ron grinning.

"And we wanted to go swimming but didn't have time" added Harry. Hermione grinned.

"No homework huh?" Hermione asked teasing. Ron stuck his tongue out and Harry grinned.

"We have all weekend" groaned Ron. Hermione smiled.

"Alright, Ronald" she replied teasing. Harry grinned at her.


End file.
